


Bug Boy.

by Necoiscool04



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Spit As Lube, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necoiscool04/pseuds/Necoiscool04
Summary: So, i have returned making NSFW fanfics. This time on a franchise i really like, that being Puyo Puyo. I still love WarioWare, but Puyo Puyo is my new obsession. All the characters are so cool and cute, the addictive gameplay, the lore, Oh My God!!! I wish Sega release more games other than in Japan. But basically, Schezo and Sig fuck. That's all you need.





	Bug Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> The ages of the characters in this fic.  
> Schezo: 180  
> Sig: 18

Schezo stared at Sig behind the bushes, blushing, drooling and having his hands in his pants, without Sig even noticing.

You see, Schezo has a crush on Sig, his calm demeanor, his cute face, the fact that he was half-human and half-demon, and his ass. Oh God did Schezo love Sig's cute butt. Sometimes he thinks about wanting to bury his face in his butt, and fuck it until he cums inside of it, filling up Sig with semen.

“OH FUUUU…!” Schezo loudly moaned out, blushing, sweating and jizzing on his hand.  
Sig noticed the noise that was coming out from the bushes. So Sig decided to stop checking his bug collection and check what made that noise. 

Schezo then proceeded to push Sig down to the ground, and kiss him, shoving his tongue inside Sig's mouth.

“Nhh, what are you doing?!” Sig said. “I'm sorry, but I need you. You are so cute and i wanna date you and fuck you!!! I need you!!!!!” Schezo moans out. 

“Slow your roll, weirdo.” Sig said. Normally, someone would run away if someone like Schezo said something fucked up like that, but Sig and everyone else is used to Schezo's perverted comments.

“Please let me fuck you?!!! PLEASE?!!!” Schezo cries out, slightly pissing off Sig. 

“Get off, perv.” Sig says. “But you might run away.” Schezo says, scared that Sig might tell someone. “Trust me, I won't tell anyone.” Sig said back. “You promise?” Schezo asks. I promise.” Sig responses back.

Schezo then proceeds to get off of Sig.

“Explain to me why do you wanna fuck me?” Sig said. “Because you are so cute, cool,and fucking sexy.” Schezo said, his cock getting hard.

“Look, i know you are a perverted creep, but if you did love me, then tell me.” Sig responds back.

*But you have to earn me. In order to fuck me, you have to beat me at a Puyo Battle.” Sig says. “Understood. Now let's Puyo Battle!!!” Schezo responses back.

*One Puyo Battle later*

“Damnit, i lost.” Sig said.

“So, wanna fuck now?” Schezo asks. “I guess?” Sig replys back, slowly taking off his clothes. Both Schezo and Sig then take off their clothes. 

Sig then blushed a little, seeing that Schezo has a pretty long dick. 

Schezo then put Sig down on the grass and sniffed Sig's hair. “You smell so delicious, i just want to eat you up.” Schezo then sucked on Sig's soft nipples like a baby, making Sig moan a little. 

“You are so cute, Bug Boy.” Schezo says, licking Sig's chest. “Thanks, perv.” Sig responds back. 

Schezo then kissed Sig's stomach and then grabbed his 6 inches of pure bliss and gave the tip a soft lick, making Sig moan a little.

Schezo then shoved Sig's dick inside his mouth. “S-s-schezo?!” Sig moans out. Schezo did not even listen to Sig, still sucking his dick.

After 6 minutes of getting sucked off, Sig then came in Schezo's mouth, having Schezo drink all the cum.

“Wow Bug Boy, you’re jizz tastes so fucking good.” Schezo says. “Thanks. Also stop calling me Bug Boy? It's stupid.” Sig responds back. “But it's so cute.” Schezo said, turning Sig around.

“What are you doing?” Sig asks. Schezo then opened Sig's soft butt, exposing his asshole. Sig then felt something wet on his hole.

That being Schezo’s tongue.

“Mmm, Sig, you have a yummy ass.” Schezo moans out.

“Um, thanks?” Sig responds back.

After 4 minutes of Schezo eating Sig's ass out, he then sticks his index finger in Sig's ass.

“Wow, you have such a tight ass. It's like my finger is stuck in it.” Schezo says.

“L-let it out.” Sig moans out. “What about another finger?” Schezo says, shoving his middle finger it the hole, causing Sig to moan.

“ Goddamn, you are so sexy. Fuck my fingers, i'm going to fuck you so hard!!” Schezo moans out, giving Sig a hickey on his neck.

Schezo then shoved his dick inside Sig's asshole.

“*Gasp* What are you doing?!” Sig says, almost crying from the pain. Schezo says nothing, still fucking Sig's hole, making Sig whimper a little due to the pain.

“Too big, too big!!!” Sig whines. “No, you just have a tight asshole.” Schezo says, jerking off Sig while fucking him.

“I.. feel… like… i… am… ripping… apart.” Sig moans out. 

“Oh fuck, i'm gonna cum.” Schezo moans out to Sig's ear. 

“Uh… uh… AHHHH!!!” Schezo screams out, cumming inside Sig's ass, slightly filling him up with cum and causing him to pass out. 

“Rest up, Bug Boy.” Schezo whispered to Sig, kissing him.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Sig just woke up, still drowsy. “Ugh, what happened.” He asked. Sig also felt a pain in his butt, as well as something sticky on his body.

“Was i m-m-masturbating?” Sig says.

“Sig, oh Sig?” Sang out a familiar voice. “Where's my adorable Bug Boy at?” The same voice sang out. 

Sig later found out that voice was someone he knows. That voice being Schezo.

Sig had realized that he and Schezo had sex. He was absolutely shocked. He felt dirty, he felt gross, yet he felt loved. He realized that someone loves him. 

Schezo then found Sig lying on the floor, naked.

“Aw, you are so cute. Seeing you laying on the floor is so hot.” Schezo moans out. 

“Thanks.” Sig responds back.

“Bye cutie.” Schezo says. “Bye.” Sig responds back. Sig was happy. He finally found the person who loves him. He knows that person is a pervert, but Sig didn't care, he finally got the love that he secretly wanted and hoped for his whole life. Sig smiled, something he rarely, if ever does. 

He ran to Schezo, still naked, and gave him a big ol’ hug.

“I love you.” Sig said. “I love you too, Bug Boy.” Schezo responds back.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this weird fic. I also accept constructive criticism.


End file.
